chain ring
by sinceredreamer
Summary: Italy loves Germany to the extent of giving his all to him even if Germany doesn't feel the same way he does. Until Prussia came along to make Italy his, will Germany notice his building feelings for Italy before time runs out? And how long will Italy bear his feelings for Germany?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chain Ring ~**

A Hetalia Fan fiction Written by: Sinceredreamer330

* * *

**Warning:** this APH Fanfiction is not suitable for younger audiences, this fiction is for ages 18 and above. If you are below the age PLEASE DISCONTINUE READING.

This fiction contains explicit amount of sexual contents, including BDSM, psychological disorders, homosexuality, use of slang/ indecent/ vulgar/foul words and also verbal and physical abuse that are very much not suited for younger audiences.

Disclaimer: Sinceredreamer330 doesn't own and will never own APH for it solely belonged to Himaruya-sensei alone. This fiction is for entertainment purposes, OOC s can be seen in this fiction so I do humbly apologize before hand.

**_Pairing: Germany x Italy venezian_o**

* * *

**\+ Italy's P.O.V +**

**Chapter one**

I have a secret that I can not tell to anyone,

The fact that I have a relationship with a man who will never learn to love and uses me as he see fit. But ironically that is the man whom I am head over heels with, that is why even though this is only a physical relationship we're sharing I don't mind,

I mean he doesn't have to be mine but I can still dream of a very selfish love, can I?"

These were the thoughts that was running through my head as I wash myself with all those mixed sweat and juices in my body, I looked at my wrist marred with red streaks from the cuffs, it doesn't hurt at all, what hurts the most was my behind thanks to the cascading water from the shower it helps lessen the pain, this is what I get from touching him without permission,

As I finished taking a bath I walked through the bedroom and saw him lying in his bed still asleep, I looked at the clock it is 4am, I really wanted to lay next to him, but I am not allowed.

So I fished out my clothes and started dressing after doing so, I slowly pecked him in the cheeks and darted outside to go home.

Every single time I do that, I can't help but tears will spring into my eyes, see I am one fucked-up person too. I got home, brother was still asleep, well it was nearly 5 in the morning, I went to my room and undress and fell in my bed, dead tired, I let the sleepiness over power me as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up, it was very bright outside, when I shifted to my right side to looked at the alarm clock it was 8:30 in the morning.

It was 8:30 in the morning

8:30 ….

"Ve!? The world meeting!"

I jumped up carelessly and ran towards the door.

"brother why didn't you woke me!" I shouted at my brother who was reading news paper by the couch.

"you were so hard to wake! Goddamit!" Romano shouted back.

Without any complain I fixed myself and head to the meeting.

When I reached the meeting.

"Italy your late again! Do you have any good reason why you are always tardy!? Show some responsibility and conduct!" Germany preached.

As usual every meeting Germany would preach, America will cut through showing some weird things or discussing some stuffs that will always bring him in the lime light. Big brother France and England will start bickering at each other. Then Russia will give of a very frightening aura. China will offer some food, that is always so delicious, Japan is always sitting beside me, quietly. But for some reason it is fun to watch Japan's face shift from one expression to another.

The meeting ended, as I was about to leave, Germany suddenly whispered to my ear, his low voice making me shiver.

"I need you tonight, don't keep me waiting"

I looked at him but he disappeared.

"ve~"

I went out of the meeting room and headed down the grocery to buy pasta and brother's tomatoes

While I was shopping, someone suddenly tapped me.

I looked from my right and I saw Prussia, Germany's Brother.

"yo, Italy. How have you been?" asked Prussia. Combing his silver hair. His eyes boring into mine.

" ciao, Prussia. I'm good, I'm buying pasta"

"Oh, I like to have a taste of that! Specially the pasta you made that goes well with beer!" said Prussia.

"ve~ I'll make you again someday!"

Ve, it's so nice to be this cheery sometimes. I wonder if Germany was this kind like Prussia? I think it would be more fun, ve~ I miss those years, where nothing of this are happening yet.

"eh, is something the matter?" asked Prussia.

"ve?! No, there's nothing to worry about." I lied.

"hey, Italy. I better go now, west is waiting for me outside." said Prussia.

"do you want to ride with us?" asked Prussia.

So Germany is with him,

"ve~ ahh no, it's alright I-I need to buy some stuff s ,you go first."

"you sure?"

I nod.

"ok, bye then."

With that Prussia left. I am on my own again. After I bought the things needed for the pasta I went home and started cooking.

"ah, welcome back, stupid little brother" welcomed Romano.

"ve, I'm back"

I head straight to the kitchen and started cooking, I started boiling water for the pasta noodles, next I took out bunch of cherry tomatoes, and started slicing them into quarters. I fished out the olive oil and also some fresh herbs like, thyme, flat-leaf parsleys and some basils, and started chopping them coarsely. When the water was boiling I put the noodles and added some sea-salt and a table spoon of olive oil. While I was cooking brother came into the kitchen,

"hey, bastard what the hell are you cooking for dinner?" asked he,

"ve~"

"hey! Bastard I am speaking to you! You dimwit!" said brother.

"ve, I am cooking garden pasta"

"oh! Not bad, you damn bastard!" then brother left.

After I cooked the pasta and mixed the sauce, brother and I ate in silence. But I can't hide the bliss because of what I cooked, since it is my favorite dish, especially if it is partnered with a cold white wine~ the crispy taste of the wine goes well with the aroma of the fresh cherry tomatoes, thyme, parsleys and basils. After eating, the usual brother will sneak up cleaning the dishes, so I always do the cleaning.

After cleaning, I went up to my room and took a bath, to get ready, I don't know if I am excited or what. I am excited because I will get to see him, but the usual will always do. I wonder what kind of scene he will made me do, tonight.

After taking a bath, I put my clothes on and went down.

"hey, bastard you going out again?! Damn it!" said Romano.

"ve, mmhm, see you"

I closed the front door and headed towards his apartment.

The good thing with this, is that Germany lives separately with his brother, I arrived at his place, at exactly 9pm.

My heart is frantically pounding over my ears. I knocked at his door, just standing at his front door is making my heart beats faster. He opened the door, his blue eyes boring into mine.

He smirked at me.

"I'm glad you didn't come late"

He let me inside and closes the door. Then he turned to me and whisper into my ear again.

"I want you to be ready in the room before I come inside"

His voice so low, I can't help it but it just turns me on, I went inside the room, we never used his room for this things, to be honest I never been inside his bedroom at all.

I started to undress myself and kneel in front of the door. Head lowered for I am not allowed to look into his face, whenever we are in this room. The room as usual cold and there is that scent, a feint scent of coffee?

While I was counting the beats of my heart, Germany came into the room, he locked the door behind him, and went behind me, he produces in his back pocket a black scarf, and carefully tied into my eyes. While whispering in to my ear. " I think you have seen enough, let everything go, and surrender to me."

Why does his voice turns me on, so much? Without my eyes, my other senses became more sensitive.

After he blindfolded me. The next thing he did was to hand cuff me again, this time he used some kind of cloth.

"tonight I shall punish you for being late, a while ago, during the world meeting, I will have to spank you tonight 6 times, using nothing but hand, since you've been good for going here on time this is my reward for you. But before anything else, I want this inside of you right now."

I really don't know what he wants to be inside of me, until he suddenly placed two metal balls inside my mouth.

"suck" he commands his voice soft with a hint of power.

And I did what I was told.

"I need you to suck those balls hard, they needed lubrication after all" said he. Without any warning he suddenly slipped two of his fingers in my behind,

"amfph"

His fingers moving in and out, it makes me hard and wanting. My breath becomes hard.

"you really like this, don't you? Wench"

Then he suddenly put his other fingers inside my mouth and removed the metal balls inside my mouth, fully coated with saliva. He stopped fingering my behind and pushed the balls inside me, "ahhnn~" the sound that escaped into my mouth as he pushed the balls inside me making me full in instant, then he made me stand, I could feel the friction of the balls inside, making me more aroused, then he led me into a hard surface, and made me bend, exposing my behind. I felt more aroused for some reason.

"because you are late a while ago, during the world meeting, I need to punish you. I will spank you six times, and I want you to count with me." said he, his voice low and velvety.

He stroked my behind, and then his palm gone, then he hits me - hard, my eyes opened, it stings so much, but it made the balls inside me move.

"one"

Then he hit me again, it aches, but why do I find it quite alluring? It must be the balls' movement.

"two"

Then again, I can hear Germany's breath became harsher.

"three"

The blows took turns he fondles me, then he'll hit me, then he'll caress and then he'll hit me, my mind is already blank because of the various sensations I am feeling, but the sensation that I can feel the most was the sharp pain he is inflicting in me.

And for lastly the time for the last blow, he hit me so hard.

"ahhn~" a moan escaped through my lips, with all the sensations I am feeling now, I'm nearly at my limit.

"so, you liked being spank, huh. What a lewd body you have, Italy" said Germany between harsh breaths.

"don't worry it is just the beginning, now I am going to fuck you real hard" added he.

I was still bending on the surface, then he suddenly took the blindfold I was wearing earlier. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see myself in the mirror in front of me. I don't want to look at myself when I am like this, I felt a little degraded somehow.

"I want you to look at yourself when I fuck you, I want you to see how beautiful you are." said he.

I wanted to ask myself, how can he not know love when even the harshest words can make me feel good inside.

He took me in by surprise, he pushed his hard cock inside me. I felt a new wave of sensation crippling inside me, he started to move, in and then out, in his rhythm my body began to follow his movement my numbness to the mixed sensation of the pain, and arousal I can feel it building up inside me.

Then I looked at the person in front of me, I was frightened, I never knew I'd make such a lewd face. Then, another moan escaped through my lips.

I can no longer hold it back, then he said between breaths.

"you want to come, then beg for me"

Beg. God why is this person so mean.

I can no longer keep up with the building sensation.

"g-ger-ma-ny, p-pl-ea-se l-let me" I begged.

"that's, not good enough" groan Germany.

Tears, springs to my eyes, the sensation is overflowing

"please, let me come" I pleaded.

"good" he smirked

"come for me" said he.

His word was my undoing, all the sensation flowed. Then after me he came next inside of me, the warm wet feeling overflowed inside me.

"good job, Italy." he said as he gasped for air. Then he took of the scarf binding my hands, and then he held my face and claim my mouth with his hot tongue, kissing me hard and hungrily. We just parted when both of us gasped for air.

"go take a bath now" he commanded.

I did what I was told, and went inside the bathroom, I looked at myself in front of the mirror, then suddenly the face flashes back, and made me close my eyes, and tears spring from my eyes once more.

"ve, what are these for?" I asked myself as I was showering.

I don't know why am I crying, I got what I wanted right? I have a relationship with the man I love, but we have different perspective with this relationship. I view it as I wanted it, but it is the exact opposite for him; for him it is only a physical relationship nothing more, nothing less.

I stepped out of the shower and as I was drying myself up, Germany knocked on the door.

"italy, open the door, I'll give you something."

When I opened the door he gave me a bottle of baby oil.

"here, let me rub it in your ass, to help lessen the pain." then he let me hold in front of the sink. There I was again looking at myself at the mirror, the vision is coming back again, making feel sick. After he applied the baby oil on my bottom. He left.

I slipped down from the floor, god can I still keep up with him? Can I still endure this fuck-up relationship we're having?

I got up and put my clothes on, and fixed my hair. When I'm done, I will always found him lying on the bed inside the room, and usually I caught him sleeping. I went towards him. I was about to give him the secret kiss, but then his cold blue eyes stared at me.

"what the hell are you doing?" asked he.

I can not tell him that I was about to kiss him on the forehead like the usual.

"I was about to wake you up, since I'll be leaving now." a lied.

"oh, I see, well then, good bye, and oh please, I know what you are about to do, cause I am awake whenever you kiss me on the forehead. Don't do that EVER again, or else I'll punish you big time. I told you touching me is forbidden. You got that!" said he. Then he turn his back on me, then I quietly left the room.

I was about to dart outside, when I bumped into Prussia along the way.

"yo, Italy" greeted Prussia.

"ve, ciao Prussia"

"are you going home? It is already late. Did you visit west?"

"ve, yep I'll go home since I told brother I'll be home late, and yep I …"

I remembered what he told me.

"hm?"

"ve, ahh! No nothing… I better go! Bye Prussia"

"oi, italy!" shouted Prussia.

But I can no longer hold my tears, for some reason my tears are springing into my eyes. And for some reason there is a stabbing pain deep in my chest. I quickly went home, and got myself a glass of wine.

I remembered Big brother France told me that drinking good wine will help you feel better.

It does help me feel good, but now it is not really working. I looked at the clock it is already 12 midnight. So I thought I should really retire for the night, so I drank the remaining wine from my glass and headed up to my room, when I was about to remove my tie I suddenly looked in front of my mirror, then remembered the face I made while Germany was fucking me. For the first time I felt wrong. I wonder why? What is happening to me, I undress and fell in to my bed. Physically my body is exhausted and aching, but tonight not only my mental and physical stature was exhausted as well. Then suddenly I remember the day before I accept this kind of relationship. He told me before hand that, he will never make me happy, and he sees me only as physical partner, nothing more nothing less.

For the first time again, I cried myself to sleep, because the last time I remember doing that was, when I was still a child. A friend never comes back, even though he promised me.

Before I drifted to sleep only one train of thought comes inside my head.

Is this enough for me? Even though he'll never be able to return these feelings? Is this what I truly wanted? Am I happy?

With that I drifted into slumber, while scalding tears kept rolling down my cheeks.

That night, I prayed that someday he'll change and accept my feelings. I wished he'll look at me.

**Chapter one - END**

**_Author's Note:_**

God I finally finished this Chapter! And I really don't know how did all that happened!

And I am truly happy that I finished it on time. Now I can start with the second chapter of my other fiction, and this is the FIRST time I made this kind of PLOT so OOC's can be seen here and I AM SO SORRY for that…

Special thanks to:

E.L James' Fifty shades of grey - for inspiring me to make this and also for references.

GerIta Doujins - for references.

Bad apple *music box ver.* for giving me some inspirations and for the good background music while typing this.

Germany's 2nd character song entitled "Einsamkeit" - also for giving me some inspirations and also for keeping me awake J

And of course the instrumentals and other anime/j-pop songs on my windows media player play list. - they help me think more and kept me awake.

Reika-chan Castro - for pushing me to do this *laughs* thanks for everything J

Aujanfeb pongo - also for giving me some hints in this fictions since you are MORE knowledgeable about these stuffs than I J

And lastly to the readers I appreciate it so much J

Sinceredreamer330


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chain Ring ~**

A Hetalia Fan fiction Written by: Sinceredreamer330

* * *

**\+ Germany's P.O.V +**

**Chapter Two**

I don't know what came into me again, why do I have to tell that to him? I knew he always does that to me. I just don't get it. It's not like I dislike it but still…

I went out of the room and went into the kitchen to open some beer. When I was about to drink the beer, the door bell suddenly rang. I went out to check who it was. When I pushed the intercom for who it was, I saw brother, what is brother doing here in the middle of the night, I opened the door and let him in.

"brother, what brought you here in the middle of the night?" I asked,

Brother just smiled at me and took off his coat.

"my car, got busted along the way and the only place near was your place, so I thought that if it is alright to crash here for the night" said Prussia.

"oh, nah it's ok"

"thanks west"

I just nodded. Then I showed him to the guest room. After that I asked him to join me for a couple of drinks in the kitchen. While we were talking, well it was brother who does the talking and I just listen.

"then you know, France wooed another lady from Spain's party. Kesesese he was so hilarious…" Prussia just continued his blabbering.

Time passes the alcohol was rubbing off the both of us, I wonder how many bottles we've already drank?

"kesesese! I thought Hungary was a man! Damn! Then I saw her cleavage, GOD forbid me! But damn! For some reason…."

Damn brother is getting more noisier and noisier, because of the alcohol. I didn't know that if a person drank too much liquor, they'll be more noisier. I remembered one bad drinker was England, as what I've heard from America.

Then suddenly brother became quiet. I thought he passed out. But when I looked at him, he was looking at me, all flustered because of the alcohol and his eyes, his red unfathomable eyes were staring intently into mine. I got goose bumps.

"brother, I think we drank too much tonight, let's retire for the night, ok?" I asked.

"hey, west. Do you like Italy?" Prussia asked.

"w-what?"

What is this conversation heading? Why is it about Italy now? I don't get it. I combed my hair with my right hand. And sigh.

"I repeat, do you have feelings for Italy?" he asked again, this time, his face is quite serious.

I looked at him, bewildered and I laugh awkwardly, well not that I'd be laughing in this kind of situation.

"w-why do you ask that question?" I asked.

"don't change the damn question, west!" he groaned.

His tone shifts and I know for certain he is damn serious. Then there it is, a sudden pang of emotion filled me, what the hell? Am I nervous? Why am I getting nervous?

"n-no, I don't…"

These words escaped through my lips, without thinking I blurted them out.

"really?" Prussia eyed me suspiciously.

I am getting nervous, maybe it is the work of the alcohol.

"of course, brother! I am telling you the truth! I mean, why would I harbor feeling for him? He is just once a comrade. Nothing more nothing less. And I dislike the guy! I mean who would like an annoying, pasta loving freak, unmanly, and mass-producing flag as a lover?" I huffed. Why am I getting flustered by these irrelevant things?

When I looked at Prussia, his eyes were wide; surprised maybe?

"so you detest the guy, so much huh?" he asked. With a hint of what, pity? I don't really know.

"well if you say so." he added. Now this time his tone shift from a serious tone to a warm and normal one.

"why do you asked me of this?" I asked. Since it got me curious.

"well I thought you have feelings for Italy, and I am just making sure that, well now I am certain that you don't have any. Well you see I thought about courting Italy." he said. Suddenly felt embarrassed about it.

"well, I sorta had feelings for him for a long time, and I don't have the courage to tell it, but now I am certainly ready for this! Kesesese, and I just got your sentiment about not having any feelings for him, I am glad you don't since fighting you will be hard for me, since you are the brother of the awesome me!" he said while grinning.

After that conversation, Prussia and I went to our rooms to retire for the night.

When I was lying on my bed, tonight's silence was different somehow, then I suddenly recalled everything brother and I have talked. I suddenly felt weird.

What is this, there is a sudden pain in my chest. I don't know how people call this, maybe I am just hallucinating, since I am drunk, yes it is because I am drunk. That's it.

I forced myself to sleep, but tonight it seems I can't

God! This would be a long, long night.

The pain in my chest kept hurting,

Is this what they call the feeling of regret?

**\+ Italy's P.O.V +**

The morning light woke me, and god my eyes hurt. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock on the bed side table. I can't really see the time because my eyes stings a lot. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face, maybe it can ease some of the pain in my eyes. When I reached the bathroom I went toward the lavatory, there I saw my face for the first time. What is this? My eyes are bright red and puffy like tomatoes? From crying - I guess. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went back to my room to change. Today is my rest day, it means I get to stay in the house the whole day, I will get to bond with my brother or maybe I can go to Hungary and Austria's house today. They did tell me to visit sometime.

I went down to eat breakfast,

"brother?" I called

But there was no answer.

When I reached the kitchen I saw a paper on the dining table, it was from brother:

_Oi, mio stupido fratello._

_I'll be going to fucking Spain's house today, cause the jackass called me that today is_

_the harvest day of Tomatoes in the bastard's garden. I left you some food!_

_Damn it. I'll be back before dinner._

_PS. Fix dinner you shit head._

_\- Romano._

So it simply means that I am alone, I really don't feel like being alone, since. But today I really don't like to be alone.

I ate breakfast and washed the dishes. I looked at the time it is still early, maybe I should really go to Austria's house today. I should give them a call that I'll be visiting them.

When I was about to call them there was a sudden door bell.

"ve, I wonder who is it?"

I pushed the intercom and saw Prussia outside.

"what is Prussia doing here? This early. I wonder?"

I opened the door and Prussia was startled.

"ciao, ciao. Prussia, what can I do for you?" I asked.

For the first time, is it just me or Prussia changed, well not in a bad side, I guess the way he dressed today. Not his usual get up. Today he looked casual, and care-free and fresh? Cobalt blue really suit his albino skin.

"ah, I am just wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hungary and Austria's house, today." he asked.

Why is he asking me that? I mean he can just text or call me?

Well I guess luck is just with me today, since I don't want to be alone. Maybe god made him come down to visit me.

"ve, sure. I was planning on visiting them too."

"oh, that's good! I can give you a lift with my awesome car! Kesesese" he grinned.

Oh god, I never knew his smile can be glorious too. His smile can be disarming.

I wonder if Germany's smile can be disarming too? He never smiled in front of anyone, I never even heard him laugh before.

The thought alone shocked me, why am I thinking about Germany. And for some reason it made me feel bad all of the sudden.

"Italy, are you alright?" Prussia asked.

I forgot he was here beside me.

"ve, I'm fine. Please do come in first. Make yourself at home. I'll just change" I gave him a reassuring smile.

He came in and sat in front of the TV, while he was watching, I ran upstairs to get ready.

I changed into my normal button-down shirt and dress pants and combed my hair. I looked into the mirror. Good thing the puffiness of my eyes were reduced and it was no longer visible.

I ran back downstairs and called Prussia's attention.

He turned off the TV and we headed outside,

He was shockingly very polite today, I wonder what he ate. As he opened and closed the car door for me. My eyes just followed him, unconsciously. His move was swift as he slides inside the car and starts the engine. And then we're on our way.

We arrived at Hungary and Austria's house by lunch time.

Hungary opened the door happily and welcomed us both kissing my cheek, the usual.

"Ita-chan you never came to visit us, you must be very busy huh?" asked Hungary.

"ve, I just don't have the time, but I did promise I'll visit, and also I missed Austria's torte."

Hungary laughed.

"I knew you're going to say that, no wonder Austria-san told me to prepare the ingredients needed. He knows you loved lemon meringue tortes, right?"

"ve, mhm"

"what are the three of you doing out there, let's go inside. Hungary that's very impolite of you, letting the visitors to stay outside." said Austria. Who came out from the front door.

"he's right, Hungary. Keeping the awesome me here in broad daylight. Kesesesese" said Prussia.

"I'm sorry, Austria-san, Oi Prussia please keep your mouth shut if you don't want my fry-pan into your face." Hungary threatens.

"kesesese, ok- ok, keep your fry-pan into your hands" said Prussia.

"I don't want my awesome face be damaged, by a dirty fry-pan" he added.

Hungary just pointed daggers at him.

We went inside, the usual Austria's place is neat and classic.

Hungary led us into the dinning area, food was already served. All of us sat in front, and Hungary introduce the menu for today's lunch.

"today, since it a special day, I prepared tafelspitz* for appetizer, and for our main course Schweinsbraten* I hope everyone enjoys"

After she distribute the food, we all ate.

"ve, the soup is good, nee Prussia?" Prussia suddenly looked at me, bewildered. And answered

"mhm, yea."

"ara, this is the first time Prussia praised my cooking" Hungary teased.

"Hungary, not in front of the table please" Austria scolded.

"sorry, Austria-san" Hungary apologized.

Prussia stuck out a little portion of his tongue, in front of Hungary, that made Hungary irritated.

And for the first time it made me feel comfortable and happy. The feeling is light and warm.

After lunch, Hungary served some coffee and tea, and the lemon meringue tortes.

We ate the torte in the living room, since it is getting colder and colder each day, autumn is nearly here after all. While we were having desserts in the living room, Austria begun.

"so Italy-kun how have you been? I've heard you and Germany are in very delightful terms"

"ve,torte~torte,eh…ve~ , I am good. brother is always taking care of me. Germany and I …." then the memories of last night came rushing right through me, blood draining through my face.

"is something the matter Ita-chan?" asked Hungary.

She suddenly tapped my shoulder, because of that I accidentally dropped the teacup I was holding.

"Italy-chan, is something bothering you?"

"ve?! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to space out…I broke your precious tea cup"

I tried picking up the pieces. But panic is overwhelming me, then I accidentally pricked my finger, then the tears that I was keeping down overflow. I was surprised Prussia went by my side and held my hand stopping me.

"Italy-chan, stop, you'll get hurt" said Prussia.

"Italy-kun, don't make haste, you don't need to pick the pieces up." said Austria.

Then, I suddenly felt like I was young again, Austria's calm scolding. God I didn't know I missed it too much.

"Hungary, please get the broom, let's clean the shattered pieces." ordered Austria.

"yes, Austria-san" Hungary left my side and went to get the broom from the kitchen.

"Prussia-san, could you tend to Italy-kun's finger, I believed he got himself injured. The medicine kit is in the kitchen."

"ah-mh, let's go, Italy-chan"

Prussia help me got up, then he supported me, his touch against me was gentle. Sometimes, I wonder is he really Germany's brother? If so, then Germany has the same warm and gentleness inside him.

When we reached the kitchen, Hungary left the medicine kit in the breakfast bar, before she left she told Prussia: "you are good at tending wounds, please tend to his wounds too"

I saw Hungary's face, it was the same face she wore, when they learned about the fate of Holy Roman Empire. They never told me about it, I never asked.

My thoughts stopped when Prussia put antiseptic into my small cut.

"ve!"

"does it hurt that much?" asked Prussia, in disbelief

"ve!? O-ouch!"

"fine, fine I'll put the band-aid on" said Prussia

"hey, Italy-chan, please tell the truth., do you and west have a problem? Er- well last night you, had a troubled look and then awhile ago you've displayed the same. Can you tell me? Maybe I can help?" he added. His voice was unusually soft and caring, I didn't know he can be this kind hearted.

I looked at him, I never thought he can make a face like this. Such a serious and yet there is a hint of worry, just like a big brother helping his younger brother in his problems.

"ve~"

"well- if you really don't want me to know it's alright! I am not pushing you at all! I swear!" said Prussia with a hint of panic in his voice.

"ve… it's alright. I'll tell you"

Can I really tell him that? But I want to lessen my burden, maybe just maybe…

"are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Prussia," I called.

"hmm?"

"I have one secret that no one ever knows, even he doesn't know…"

I started.

"and that is the fact that I really love that person, but …"

I cut.

"but what?" Prussia asked.

Suddenly uninvited tears rolled in my cheeks.

"are you alright?" asked Prussia patting my back.

" but why is that person, can't be loved? We shared a relationship, I thought it is what I wanted but, in the end I was not happy at all, I thought that him alone was enough, but it wasn't, in the end I was the one who was hurt the most." I continued while scalding tears are rampantly falling into my cheeks.

Suddenly, Prussia hugged me, I was taken by surprised.

But then, there is that warm gentle feeling, that made me succumb to the loneliness that was unknowingly building up inside me.

"please cry all you want, the awesome big brother Prussia's here" that was the only thing Prussia told me, but for some reason it made me feel secure, for the first time.

After all that things, it was nearly dinner time. Austria invited us for dinner, but I remembered brother's note, so I declined. But then again Prussia decline as well, Hungary and Austria see us out.

"Ita-chan, I hope you will visit us again, it is fun to have you here, and I hope you can fix your probem, by the way here, some of the remaining tortes make sure you give some to Romano as well" said Hungary.

"ve~, mhm"

"Italy-kun, please be careful on your way home. You too Prussia-san be careful on driving" said Austria

"Oi, Prussia! Please be careful in driving." said Hungary.

"kesesese, this is unusual Hungary, you really care for me don't you?" teased Prussia.

Hungary hit Prussia in the head.

"I am just saying that because Ita-chan is riding with you! Stupid" said Hungary.

"god you hit like a man as always" murmured Prussia.

"what did you say?" said Hungary holding her precious fry-pan.

"nope I didn't say anything at all, we better go. Right Italy" said Prussia, tilting his head.

"ve~, sure. Brother would be waiting for me"

As always he would open and closes my door. We droved in silence,

I didn't noticed that we were already outside my house.

"ve~ I didn't know we are already at my place. I'll have to thank you for giving a ride to and from Austria's house today, I had fun…"

I tried to hide my embarrassment due to that time.

"uh, ye~ I enjoyed it too"

"I better go inside now."

When I was about to open the car door, Prussia suddenly pulled me closer to him.

"ve~ w-what's wrong?"

"ne, Italy. Remember what you've told me? About my brother…"

My eyes widen. What is it about now, I don't want to hear it! I tried to moved away from his grasp.

"please listen to me, if you think you are no longer happy… please open your eyes, there are a lot of people who loves you. Please stop lowering yourself. I am always here for you… I know I am not as great as west…but I can still make things that the I can only do… I know that this is not a good time, but please listen to me, Italy. I really, really like - no love you."

With that statement Prussia, lets me go.

I looked at him and for the first time, I saw his beautiful smile.

I got out of the car and the engine started. Before Prussia left he rolled the windows down and said: "I hope you would think about what I told you. Good night my sweet Italy"

Then the car was gone.

I was left outside, stunned.

When earth pulled me in, I hastily went inside.

In the corner of my eye, I saw for a second Germany standing across my place.

I would never gone wrong with it. Then suddenly the moments here started to play back very fast, then I stopped. He must've seen that…

When I tilt my head to his direction, he nowhere to be seen. Just an empty space across.

There was it,

There was a sudden pang of feelings washed over me, is it fear?

Fear of what?

Punishment?

What is this feeling trying to tell me?

**Chapter Two - END**

_**Author's note:**_

Austrian cuisine - it is a style of cuisine native to Austria and compose of influences throughout the Austro - Hungarian empire. Regional influences from Italy, Germany, Bohemia, Hungary and Balkans have had an effect to Austrian cuisine. Austrian cuisine is more associated with Viennese cuisine but there are significant regional Variations.

*Hungary is more knowledgeable about Viennese cuisine because Austria favored the taste of the food in Vienna than other regions. Though she can cook other food from other region as well - (she is a good cook after all)

Here are the list of menu Hungary cooked:

Tafelspitz - beef boiled in broth(soup), often served with apple and horseradish and chives sauce.

Schweinsbraten - (roasted pork) with semmelknodel dumplings and cabbage salad.

GOD finally this chapter is done! I am happy I finish this one on time~

I guess thanks for the typhoon, for letting me finish~

Oh well Special thanks! As always to my Proof readers

Sorry to disappoint but no! SCENES to this chapter~

HINT NEXT CHAPTER !

~ stay tuned

\- Sinceredreamer330


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chain Ring ~

A Hetalia Fan fiction Written by: Sinceredreamer330

* * *

**\+ Germany's P.O.V. +**

Chapter Three

I thought of walking my dogs tonight. It's my older brother's job but since he's not here yet, maybe I should do the work. Its been such a long time since I've walked my dogs. Then suddenly a train of thought hit me. Where is_ he_ anyway? He left my apartment early in the morning without saying anything nor leaving anything.

Maybe he's with Spain and France. Still, it's not his style not to say a word when leaving. Well whatever, he's old enough to take care of himself. It's just very unusual. Most of the times, he visits me to walk the dogs.

I found the leash and hooked it in their collars, they looked excited with the prospect of going for a walk.

"Well aren't you guys excited to have a walk tonight." I said.

The dogs just barked at me with excitement. Then opening our front door, I took them out, they just led the way.

The sudden rush of the wind made me shudder a bit, I guess it is getting colder and colder each passing day. Well autumn will soon be here, after all.

My train of thought made me lost track of where my dogs were taking me. I guess dogs really know their tracks well, and I guessed this is the same path brother is always taking them on.

As we went deeper to the unknown neighbourhood, I slowly began recall the place. With that, the dogs suddenly ran, I think they must've found a recognizable scent.

"Oi, don't pull to hard!" I commanded the three dogs dragging me with them.

But the dogs doesn't seem to adhere with my command. Suddenly, they stopped to a halt. When I looked at the place where they are staring at, to my great surprise I recalled everything. This is the Italy brothers house.

_Veneziano's _house.

Then I noticed my older brother's car. _Why is he here?_ I think to myself. There was a sudden strange feeling building up inside me.

I then realize that the car engine was still alive. That means that my brother is still inside.

I recall the conversation we had last night. So that means Italy must've been inside that car as well. My haunch came true when Italy came out of the car in daze. _What did brother do to him?_ Was the first thing ran inside my head.

A sudden thought struck me, "What the heck am I thinking! I shouldn't be concerned in these matters!" I told myself.

I stared at Italy for more minutes. Until my brother's car was no longer in sight.

When Italy finally came back to reality, he rushed inside, then when he was about to open the door, he suddenly looked at my direction.

It was a good thing that these dogs seemed to be restless staying there. So I was out of sight in a flash.

"Are you guys ready to go home?" I glanced at the jumpy dogs. And as always they'll bark in response. The dogs and I trekked our route back to my house.

Coming near the driveway, I saw my older brother outside. "There you are! I was waiting for you to open the door, I thought you got angry with me for not saying a word before leaving." He said with a slight grin on his face.

"I just walked the dogs, I thought you might come home late." I replied to him. I opened the door and left it ajar so he can let himself in.

"I was thinking of visiting Austria and Hungary… and I thought of inviting Italy to accompany me. So I dropped by at his place and we both went to go see Austria and Hungary." replied Prussia.

"Hungary sent you some tortes and I just came to drop these by. Thanks for walking the dogs for me. I'll go now. Bye West!" Prussia said as he gave me the box of said tortes. With that, he opened the door again and left me alone.

I walked to my kitchen, and put the pastry inside the fridge. I shot a glance on my phone.

Suddenly Italy flashes through my mind. I had the sudden urge to call him. I picked the phone up and called him.

The phone rings…

"Ve~ ciao - ciao, Germany." He answered on the 4th ring.

When I heard his voice, my mind went blank; I didn't know what to say. What is happening to me?

"Ah, Italy I want you here now," I said, "And don't keep me waiting!"

I hung up the phone up without letting him reply back.

I didn't meant to…

This is not what I want to tell at all…

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Losing composure…

I felt something weird in my chest again, am I sick?

I want this feeling to vanish but how?

I just waited for Italy to come…

**\+ Italy's P.O.V. +**

I was surprised to receive a phone call from Germany this time of night, I still don't know if I could face him.

But I have to, this is the only battle I can't wave a flag to set myself free because I'm the one who put myself in this battle.

I went up and got ready to head out once again, brother is still at Spain's house. I just hope that he won't go home tonight.

I turned off the lights and locked the door behind me and head out once more.

The cold weather made me shiver. While I was walking, I suddenly remembered what Prussia told me awhile ago.

_"If you think you are no longer happy...please open your eyes, there are a lot of people who loves you...I am always here for you..."_

That thought alone made me stopped walking for a while.

_Am I happy? _I asked myself.

If I were to free myself from this, whatever _this _was anyways, and choose Prussia, will I be happy?

I stared out in the open sky for awhile and started walking again after I came through from the rush of thoughts.

I arrived at Germany's place a few minutes later.

I rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer, tonight is quite chilly, then suddenly confusion washes over me.

I was startled when Germany suddenly opened the door. His eyes - there's something wrong with him, I can sense it.

As he lets me in quietly in his house, I can feel something was wrong.

My heart was rushing and I felt myself become enveloped with confusion and worry.

But in my mind I can put on what exactly it was.

**\+ Germany's P.O.V. +**

I just finished eating the tortes brother gave me when I heard the doorbell ring, I knew instantly that it was Italy.

"Time to play this fucking game, once more." I nonchalantly said to myself.

I opened the door and I saw him, his jumped when I opened the door. His expression startled when he saw me. It was like he was caught doing something wrong - no it is like he is confused.

I know that expression, he always had that expression when he doesn't know what to do, or if he is confused.

Why would he be confused? Could it be my brother? I let him in without a word.

I breathed to regain composure.

As I lock of the front door I faced him, he was still facing the door. I went closer to him and breathed on the nape of his neck.

"Italy..."

**\+ 3rd person P.O.V. +**

Italy looked at the German behind him, for the first time he looked closely to his azure eyes; the emotion that was playing in Germany's eyes were unexplainable.

"Italy," Germany called once more on his back. This time his tone was low and seductive. The tone made Italy's heart beat go haywire. He felt the German move back, hearing footsteps retreat, he guessed that Germany went somewhere inside the house.

Italy turned around and found the blonde-haired man near the living room. He followed him.

"I want to take you right here right now." Germany said lowly that Italy nearly missed what he said.

With great force Germany pulled him. Loosing his balance, Italy stumble forward.

"Get up." Germany ordered his fingers locking on Italy's wrist.

"Ve?" Italy got back on his knees with a little worried face.

Germany sat on the chair on the living room pulling the Italian with him.. Germany looked at Italy and began.

"Come here," his voice so low; it was almost a whisper.

Italy did as he was told.

He had no other choice but to do so. As awful as it sounds, he came here knowing fully well what his purpose is - to please the person who was seating in front of him.

"Kneel. " Germany commanded slowly.

Italy knelt in front of Germany.

Germany smirked.

"You know what to do."

Germany parted his thighs in front of Italy and without hesitating he started undoing Germany's pants.

Under his palm Germany's manhood felt hot and throbbing. He held it in front of him and then he started licking the tip; the taste hot with the hint of saltiness.

Then Italy started sucking, he heard a soft groan from Germany's lips.

"Gott...your mouth is so fucking dirty…" Was the only words Germany could produce.

Italy peeked through his lashes to see what emotion is currently playing on Germany's face.

but before he was able to do that, Germany suddenly pulled his hair, which made him squeal.

"Did I tell you to look at me? Do your work!" Germany irritatingly grumbled, heavily aroused.

Italy continued sucking on his manhood. "S-stop" said Germany while panting.

"I want to come into your face" he said.

As Italy finished his last stroke, Germany pulled his saliva coated dick and placed it in front of Italy's face. In one push of Germany's hand, it finally become his undoing. Spurting hot orgasm into Italy's face.

After Germany refined himself. He looked at Italy's blazing lustful eyes.

"Mein Gott...you look so beautiful, with my cum in your pretty face. You have a pretty erotic look, and Gott it turns me on so well."said Germany.

Then, Germany lowers his head and whisper to Italy's ear, "Because of your dirty mouth who gave me a good time, I shall reward you. But you came pretty late didn't you, so we have to settle this."Germany grabbed Italy's hand and dragged him into the room.

Germany locked the door behind him.

"You are so great back there, why don't I give you a reward? but before that I must punish you because of your tardiness again."

Italy looked down on his feet while listening to Germany talk. Italy didn't find a voice to speak back to him, he kept his mouth shut. His feet firmly planted on the floor.

"Italy, what are you waiting for? Undress." Germany commanded.

Again without hesitation, Italy did as he was told.

He took off his button down shirt followed by his pants and black boxers. He was completely naked in front of Germany.

Germany walked towards Italy and touched his bare shoulders, which was shivering because of the chilly temperature.

"Don't worry Italy, you won't be able to feel cold when we start."Italy could practically hear the smirk in his voice- his low captivating voice made Italy more aroused.

Germany let a few cold chuckles escape.

He again produced in his back pocket the leather cuffs and this time he included a gag.

Placing Italy in the table once again, he cuffed his hand to the feet of the table and put the gag into his mouth.

"There that should do it, the gag will help you keep your mouth shut." said Germany.

After setting Italy, Germany grabbed a paddle from his closet.

"I always told you to be punctual, but it seems you never learned, do you? So I'll have to punish you hard. This time, I'll hit you ten times with this paddle. Don't worry you don't need to count with me." said he, with a trace of pleasure in his voice.

The tension and silence between them was so thick, only the auburn-haired male's breathing could be heard. Italy could feel his heart race.

He heard Germany's intake of breath.

_THWACK! _

There was the sound of the base of the paddle hitting his flesh. Italy bit his lips hard drawing blood, tying to muffle his agonisingly lustful screams. As Germany his Italy'_s_ behind; his breath became more rigid and harsh.

Italy's muffled cries and moans become more loud.

After that agonizing yet pleasurable moment, Germany freed the paddle he was holding.

"Well done, Italy. and now for your reward." Germany said between harsh breaths. He took off the saliva coated gag on Italy's mouth.

With the gag off, there were visible red marks on his cheeks where the gag had been originally placed. Germany felt a sudden uneasy feeling crippling inside him, but he just let the feeling go.

He pulled Italy's chin up to face him, Italy's tear stained face aroused Germany's libido again.

Without thinking properly Germany suddenly kissed Italy's forehead for no reason, which left him and Italy in shock.

Germany coughed, and began, "Let me give you your reward."

He stood up and unbounded Italy from the table then dragged him to the bed. Unbuttoning his shirt, Germany climbed on top of Italy on the bed. Italy, tired from all the foreplay, opened his eyes and stared meekly at Germany.

Germany, caresses Italy carefully for some reason, kissing Italy softly but earnestly. He let his tongue roam with Germany's eliciting a groan from the blonde, much to his own surprise. They parted a string of saliva connecting them together, both gasping for air.

While Italy did his job, Germany began to kiss every inch of Italy from his cheeks to the back of his ear , lowering to his jaw line and chest. Germany's hand began to fondle Italy's left nipple while sucking the right.

Italy moaned.

_He sure is sensitive in this part._ Thought Germany.

Their body temperature rose as they entwine themselves.

_I... can't hold back anymore.. _Germany panted, his mind overflowing with thoughts.

Subsequently, he inserted two of his fingers inside Italy. Taken by surprise with the sudden intrusion on his behind, Italy moaned loudly. Germany's fingers were put in a scissoring motion, stretching the Italian's hole wider and wider, eliciting lustful and desperate moans from the the auburn haired male.

Italy felt the need for release. Germany moved to Italy's behind and inserted his length without warning.

"Ah!~" The Italian moaned in pleasure.

Germany did not wait for Italy to be accustomed to his length when he moved in and out of the Italian in a fast and needy manner. Italy could not longer hold it as well.

"G-Ger-ah-ny... s-st-op p-pl-ea-se!" The tears flowed on Italy's face.

"Bear with it..." said Germany between gasps, "Ah!".

Suddenly Italy screamed in pain, and he said between pants the safe word that was new to his lips.

Germany halted and stopped. He knew what he had done.

His sight grew dim as he glanced at the stained sheets with drops of blood.

He froze at the sight. Abruptly he shifted his eyes to Italy's face. He was more enraged with himself, as he saw the tear stained face of Italy who was still crying while clasping a pillow. What made him more furious with himself was the emotion Italy had made.

He can sense the emotion of fear, but there is something else that was hidden that he can't explain. Slowly he moved away from Italy.

When Italy noticed what Germany was about to do. He suddenly got up.

"W-wait, where are you going?" asked Italy.

There was no response, Germany rose and got dressed.

"Why are you leaving me?" Italy pleaded, "D-don't..."

Germany scoffed, "Don't leave? Are you kidding me? Look at what I have done to you! And now you are asking me to stay?!"

Silence filled the room between them.

Germany was about to go out of the room when Italy began... "I know you have already might found this out but, I love you! So please stay with me. I know that what you have done to me was not really your fault."

This time Germany faced Italy. "Love!? Don't fuck with me. How can you love the person who tries to hurt you? Stop this nonsense already! Italy. There was no love in everything we do; the only thing present was nothing but a need, nothing but lust."

Germany closed his eyes and breathed, "This is it, I am ending this with you, and I don't want you coming over here. I don't want you anymore."

Then Italy looked into his deep azure eyes. The auburn haired male was certain that there was a hint of grief showing into his sky blue eyes.

Italy sobbed softly, his tears gently flowing from his flushed cheeks. His breaths were ragged and broken, and in a quiet shaky voice he whispered, "Even if you don't want me, I'm still in love with you..."

Germany stood still for a moment and then he left the room.

Alone, Italy sobbed.

~ End ~

( A/N )

Finally I've finished this chapter! It took me almost a year to finish this! I'm so sorry for all the OOC'ness of the characters and also for some grammatical errors and stuffs. It is very hard on my part to write in a 3rd P.O.V so I humbly apologize…

Acknowledgement

I would like to thank the readers for the reviews and also my editors and proofreaders! You know who you are…. So there!

The next update would take a while! ( a long while, probably 2-3 weeks to a whole month ) Still thinking on how to write the 4th chapter!

Stay tuned~

Sinceredreamer330


	4. Chapter 4a

**~ Chain Ring ~**

A Hetalia Fan fiction Written by: Sinceredreamer330

* * *

**\+ Prussia's P.O.V. +**

**Chapter Four**

I haven't had the chance to hear a word from Italy these past days nor from my brother, West. I wonder how the two of them are doing?

I couldn't release my awesome self from being a bit anxious because of what I've said to Italy that night, well what can I do? That is what I feel. I shot a glance at the clock and I was bit least surprised that it was already 9 in the evening and I'm not really in the mood for eating. I didn't do anything today but I still felt tired.

"I guess house sitting is not really a fitting job for the awesome me!" I laughed at that statement.

As I walked along the staircase I talked to myself.

"Maybe I'll just retire for the night, then tomorrow morning I'll visit Italy's house."

When I was about to climb up, the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Who is it? In this time of the night" I huffed to myself in pure annoyance.

I did a look over of my gorgeous self in the mirror at the hall near the doorway and I hurriedly opened the door to see who it was. To my great surprise, West visited me, but my awesome smile dissolves when I saw the look on his face, his eyebrows scrunched as if he was guilty of something. I know for certain that there is something wrong and it made my haunch correct when he said...

"Brother, I've ..."

I let him in without a single greeting.

Silently he entered, removed his shoes and entered the living room area and closely I followed behind him.

I tried making the atmosphere lighter but talking to him like I normally do.

"So, what made you visit me? You must've missed your awesome big brother, huh?" I asked with an evident smirk on my face.

He just looked at me and gives off a forced smile. I frowned for a fraction knowing that something must be troubling him, this wasn't West at all.

I gave off an awkward smile and pat his shoulder, then both of us made our way and to sit on the sofa. I can't understand the emotions playing through his head, I want to understand but I can't, that's why I hated complicated things.

He looked at me; those eyes were never been this troubled before. I gulped.

"Hey, what's the problem? You know you can tell me anything." I started.

I watched as my younger brother deeply inhaled and then exhaled, as calming himself. It's been a hobby, I observed, whenever were talking some heavy problems he always does that.

"Brother, I have done something to Italy…" was the only thing he that he uttered to me.

I thought it was some just petty fight they had, so I just blurted some frivolous things.

"What did the two of you did now, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure you made Italy cry again, you always do that! Kesesese. No wonder no one wants to be your friend. But don't worry your awesome big brother is here" I added.

I'm surprised that he hasn't said any word of protest, I thought to myself.

When I glance at him; his face was more problematic. And my guesses made it worst. Mein gott, what did the two of you fought this time? I cleared my throat and began again.

"So... What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

He continues what he was going to say, and while we went further everything changed. I can't fathom it. I'm at a lost for words. I want to ask so many questions, but there is only one question that I want to be answered so I halted his talking, and began.

"West..." I began. I was shaking, though I don't know why.

"Are you joking? Should I laugh now?" I know he was dead serious but I don't want to believe.

"COME ON, WEST this isn't funny!" He doesn't make any sound. Only the ticking of the clock was resonating in his house.

After a while he stands and said...

"Everything I told you was the truth, I will never lie..." Then he walks slowly out of the living area.

Is he joking with me? This is one sick joke!

I can't breathe, my body went numb, and just a spur of the moment, without much thought I reached into him and I hit him straight making him sat on the floor. Then I began again.

"Why Italy? Why him? Of all the people why him? Why not somebody else? Is it because you know that the guy loves you like crazy? Is that it?" My anger rising as I tried to comprehend everything that he's told me. I yelled at him, trying to get him to talk to me. to tell me that he was just joking. but West stayed silent for a while.

"WEST! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" I walked towards him, lividness in my eyes. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him upwards to face me.

I breathed heavily, my anger bellowing. I couldn't contain it anymore.

He stayed silent and just in a fraction of a second, my brother nods.

That action alone filled my head with rage and my mind just went blank… I let go of him, my arms going limp on my sides.

The next thing I know West was on the floor again, this time holding his left reddening cheek. I must've punched him harder this time.

He didn't utter a word of protest, nor anything period. He got up and left, without saying a thing to me…

I can still feel my blood pulsing, my heartbeat accelerating. When I heard the front door close I lost my balance and fell on the floor.

Why hadn't I realized this?

What is going through West's head?

What did I do wrong?

Why didn't he told me?

I felt betrayed and sick,

Much worst I feel responsible for whatever West had done.

I have to go to Italy's house first thing in the morning.

**\+ Romano's P.O.V.+**

I didn't know how to react last night. Without any notice Spain and France suddenly barged into the house while carrying an unconscious Veneziano. I want to ask him what had happened but Spain stopped me. I had no choice but to just lead them to Veneziano's room, France laid my stupid brother into bed. Then I saw a glimpse of his fucked-up body and for certain I know who did this. I want to get even with that fucking potato bastard for what he had done to my stupid brother.

But at the same time, I also wanted to punch my brother for not telling me anything.

France and Spain didn't stay for long, as soon they went to the front door. I couldn't say a word, France left first then Spain patted my head like he used to do whenever I feel troubled.

"I'll call you later, keep an eye on your brother." said he.

"I- I know what to do! You bastard! "I spat at him.

"Don't forget to lock the door, Romano" said he with a big smile on his face then he left after shutting the door.

"S-stupid! Spain. Of course I will lock the door." I mumbled under my breath.

I went back up to look after my idiotic brother. As I entered his room, I can see clearly that he is not doing well. So I rushed to the kitchen and to find some basin and filled it with lukewarm water. Then I rushed back and gave Veneziano a sponge bath to cleanse him. Maybe the water will help him calm a little; While I was about to undress him. I saw some bruises in his body but what made me more irritated was when I saw the red streaks from his wrist, it looks like he was tied. There is also a visible red streak across his face, then when I was about to wash his behind I can't believe what I just saw.

"What the fuck have you done with my brother you fucking potato," I mumbled to myself while wiping the cloth on my brother to clean him.

After I finished, I filled my head with thoughts on how to get back at that stupid potato bastard. How can he do this to my brother? He looked up to him like an idiot then he'll do this! They are the same!

I wanted to rest but I can't get a wink. I looked at the clock it was after 4 in the morning. I went to my brother's room and just watch him rest. Soon sleep overcomes my body.

I was awaken by the sudden doorbell, my head feels like it's going to crack open, I looked at the clock beside me it was 8:30 in the morning, I looked at my brother in front of me still sleeping but this time he looks peaceful now., more relaxed than he was yesterday. He was fully rested, I guessed. The doorbell kept ringing so I hurriedly ran to the bathroom to wash my face, then I rushed into the front door to see who it was, when I opened the door.

I was surprised to see Prussia into my doorstep. He has the nerve to show up! After what his fucking brother did!

"What the _fuck _do you think you're you doing here?" I seethed through my teeth in disgust.

"Now, now I'm not here to cause a ruckus and I am not here to defend my brother either." He retaliated putting his hands up in the air, as if I would fall for that.

I can see from his expression that he knows what the fuck is going on. Am I the only one who doesn't know what the hell is happening? Goddammit I hate it when I am always kept in the dark. I bet Spain and France also know about this fucked-up business.

I sighted and looked up to him, I can see remorse in his eyes, and began again.

"If you are not looking for a fight then leave." I huffed.

"I want to see Italy." He insisted.

"Why do you want to see my stupid brother? What good can you bring to him? You imbecile!" I yelled at him accusingly.

He stopped for awhile, and combed his hair then sigh.

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything. I want to see Italy; I want to see his condition. " He replied.

This time there is a hint of insistence almost as if he was pleading to see Veneziano.

"All of you are the same! Once you had your fun, you will discard him like his is just a play thing. I once saw how broken Veneziano was, when we were still apart. He left him and disappear leaving my stupid brother waiting. Then that fucking potato bastard came! Italy found that person in him. But what did your stupid potato bastard brother do? After he had his fun, he just left my brother like some whore that he can play with! "I huffed with frustration as I yelled my feeling to Prussia.

Needless to say, Prussia stood there with a bewildered expression on his face, he opened his mouth but closed it as if he couldn't manage to say something. He lowered his head his bangs covering his face which made it hard to see the expression on his face, I saw him clenching his fists tight, he then mumbled in a whispered tone,

"I…I'm different. "

That was the only word he said.

"Heh, what makes you so certain that you are no different from the two." I scoffed sarcastically. He can be so persistent! What's wrong with him?

"Cause I will never do a thing like that to him. "Answered Prussia diligently.

"How sure are you that you will never do that to him? " I asked as I raised my eyebrows in faux interest, I wouldn't believe his lies, they're all the same.

Where does this bastard get this amount of self-confidence?

He coughed and then smiled, there was a look in his eyes. Was it guilt? Sorrow? I hadn't had the clue.

"Cause I am more afraid of Hungary's wrath than yours… "

With that smile, I caught his real answer. I narrowed my eyes, I still didn't trust him completely, but for now it had to do. I stepped aside and let him in.

What the fuck is wrong with this Germans? Are they like masochists or something?

"I'll believe in you, just this once! But if you ever betray my brother you will not only face Hungary's wrath but also mine! You hear me? "I shouted.

"Of course, the awesome me heard it. " He answered with a haughty smirk on his face.

With that our little confrontation ended and I guided him to Veneziano's room.

Once we entered, we saw Veneziano was awake. He was staring blankly to the window on his left. Then he somewhat noticed our presence and looked at our side.

His eyes were bloodshot red but there is still a hint of warmness from his eyes. He didn't utter a single word.

Then the phone suddenly rang.

"Prussia, I'll leave the two of you alone. Don't do anything stupid to my brother! "I commanded. Before I came out of the room I had seen a glance on Prussia's expression. His expression can't be explained it was a mixture of remorse and rage. I don't know why but for some reason I think he's blaming himself for his stupid brother's actions.

I sighed and close the door between them, and ran to answer the phone.

Will I be enlightened?

**\+ 3rd Person P.O.V +**

After Romano left, Prussia didn't move a single bit from where he was standing. He can't come closer to the Italian who was staring at his place.

Everything was visible from the cut on his lips, the red streak across his face to the red marks on his wrist. And he is certain there was more under his clothes.

The silver haired Prussian walked slowly by his side and began.

" Hey, Italy how are you? I know you must have hated my brother now…" he said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

The brunette didn't respond but looked at him in return.

Italy's eyes were weary from crying, maybe? But still there is a hint of gentleness in them.

Prussia just stared back and sat beside him and then he held his right hand.

" I know I have no position in saying this but… I am sorry for what my stupid brother has done. I know this might degrade some of my awesomeness but I am asking for forgiveness for whatever West had done to you."

Prussia continues to ask for forgiveness to Italy for his brother's sake. Hoping that maybe Italy may forgive his brother.

Suddenly Italy touched the back of Prussia's hand. The Prussian looked at him, bewildered.

Italy shook his head and face him, his blood-shot tired eyes boring into Prussia's blood red eyes. Then he began…

" You don't have to feel guilty for what Germany had done to me."

The Italian spoke in a soft voice. Then he replied, " You don't have to ask for forgiveness, because I don't hate Germany at all. I don't feel any ill will against him. So you don't have to do that. Germany has his own issues that he must face. Why don't you help him instead? He is your brother after all. You understand him better than any of us…"

Prussia, who was so confused on what Italy was trying to say, didn't utter another word, he was speechless. He looked into the brunette's eyes but he couldn't find his answer. The mixed emotions inside him was building up. He don't know what to do. Then suddenly one thing is clear. The feeling of irritation and guilt flooded his brain. He took off his hand from Italy's grasp then he got up and asked.

"Why are always defending West? Even though you know that he hurt you! Aren't you angry? What's wrong? Do you love him that much, that you are turning a blind eye for him?" he huffed in frustration, Italy on the other hand stiffened at Prussia's outburst.

Then the silver haired man, exhales and put his fingers on his forehead and started to massage his temples, a way to calm himself. He eyed the Italian, carefully. But Italy didn't and stayed meek. What could he say to satiate the Prussian's mood.

Prussia sighs then he went and knelt on Italy's side there he clasp his right hand again and this time he pleaded the Italian.

"Italy, I'm talking to you as someone who cares, stop. Stop making all these fucked-up fantasies. They're not real Italy. West, h-he never _loved_ you, he never even _tried_ to love you. He just used you as he sees fit! Can't you see that?! Please Italy, stop being so _stupid_!"

The Italian spared him a look, he looked calm but in those auburn coloured eyes, Prussia could see a storm of emotions. With a quiet voice Italy replied, "Germany has nothing to do with this, this is my own decision, my fault. I am the one who used him as _I _saw fit. I am to blame not him… there's no one to blame but _me _with everything that's happened…"

Prussia looked at the younger country completely baffled. What logic was that?

_Why do you keep on defending him?_

_What can't I see that only you can see? _

_Why is that you insist being chivalrous to my brother that's caused you nothing but pain?_

These were the thoughts lingering on Prussia's head as he stared at Italy's eyes.

He just hoped that he could get answers from the Italian himself.

**~ To be Continued~**

**Author's note:**

Finally done with the fourth chapter… well technically it is not yet done! And I assure you this is just the first part. Because I want to have a cliff hanger - er something like that.

I am so sorry for taking so long in updating the story. Blame my bad writer's block for always blocking me *laughs* since I'm late in updating I'll give everyone some hints that everyone must wait.

So on the next chapter …

\- Confessions of Italy

\- The Phone call for Romano

\- Prussia's Actions

So there! The next update will be release soon! I promise! And don't worry I will never discontinue this story! No!

As always thank you for reading! And Acknowledgement to my Editors and Proofreaders! Thanks!

Sorry for some grammatical error, typos, and for some character ooc's

Stay tuned!

**Sinceredreamer330**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chain Ring ~**

A Hetalia Fan fiction Written by: **Sinceredreamer**

* * *

**\+ Romano's P.O.V+**

**Chapter Five**

As I left the two alone, I hurried to the phone.

I dashed to the staircase to answer it. I had some instinct that this phone call would give me some answers.

When I reached the ringing phone I hurriedly answered it to see who it was, wishing it would be Spain.

My stomach began to churn and I grew tense when I heard Spain's voice greeting me.

"Stop with the fucking greeting and get to the point. I want my damn answers." I cut him off.

Even through the phone I felt the atmosphere begin to change; from being his usual bright self to a serious person I slightly ever see.

"So tell me what you want to know?" He asked sternly.

"I want to know how you knew where to find my stupid brother and how much did you know of _this_?"

For the life of me, I didn't know why my heart was racing. I was so afraid of what he might say. My breaths grew labored and I felt very nervous.

There was a sudden silence on the other line. Then I heard Spain's sigh, "We found Italy in Germany's apartment." there was a pause, as if he was reluctant to continue, but still he managed to keep going, "We thought Prussia was around the neighborhood, so we tried going to Germany's apartment. We rang the doorbell many times but no one answered. When we were about to leave France joked into opening the front door, then he suddenly twisted the knob and we were surprised that it was unlocked. We kind of looked around the apartment. Then, France and I went inside this room and we saw Italy's body. Brought him here and well you know the rest…"

While listening to the other line I can't help but imagine what my fucked-up brother looked inside that room.

"How much did you know?" I asked.

"We don't know what the exact details are, but from what we can see from the scene. It seems that it had happened before as well… I'm sorry Romano but that is all I can say."

What the fuck! It happened before? When? How? Why had I not noticed? Why did he never tell me?

My head was racing but I couldn't exactly voice out my thoughts out loud, which frustrates the hell out of me. What the actual hell was going on?

"If you want to know more, why not ask Prussia? I bet he knows more of this than any of us…" Spain suggested.

He's right. Prussia should know more.

Spain suddenly changed from his serious tone to a more light-hearted one, "So how's Italy?"

"He's fine physically. That potato bastard's brother is here."

"Prussia?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's here to visit him."

There was it again, the moment of silence. Then I sensed Spain shifted from one position.

"Umm, Romano I think it will help Italy if we let him stay in Hungary and Austria's place for the meantime. I mean it is in the country-side it would be much more peaceful there than here and I've also heard that Hungary has been a worried sick for Italy. As for security he won't be able to see Italy that easily either. So please think about it." Spain suggested.

"If you are worried about his work, then why not go in his place? For a while since it will be much harder for him to go, especially in his state right now." He added.

I don't know who to follow, but I think Spain's suggestion wouldn't be bad either.

"I-I'll think about it" I stuttered, for now I couldn't really make a decision.

"Of course, no need to rush. Well I got to go now. Just keep me in touch with what's happening there. Take care now, Roma."

"o-of course you shit head, y-you too!"

With that, I hung the phone and went silently back up stairs.

While walking, I can't help but to think of the suggestion Spain gave me.

Will he be alright there? I mean that place also held some bad memories of that person. But unlike here there won't be any person to look after him except for me. But since he still can't work, he'll be all alone inside the house.

But if he is there Hungary and Austria can look after him. And like what Spain said before, if he is here alone that potato bastard might come here. Unlike there Hungary can protect him.

I was lost in thoughts that I didn't realize that I was already in front of Veneziano's room.

When I was about to open the door, but then heard Prussia's loud voice.

"Why are always defending West? Even though you know that he hurt you! Aren't you angry? What's wrong? Do you love him that much, that you are turning a blind eye for him?"

I was about to barge in, but then I heard my brother's voice. This time his voice was low it's as if he was pleading my brother to come into his senses.

"Italy, I'm talking to you as someone who cares, stop. Stop making all these fucked-up fantasies. They're not real Italy. West, h-he never _loved_ you; he never even _tried_ to love you. He just used you as he sees fit! Can't you see that?! Please Italy, stop being so _stupid_!"

What's wrong with this bastard, he's just making Veneziano feel worse! Can't he see that? He'll remember those fucked-up things that asshole had done to him.

But I was wrong.

I heard Veneziano speak. It was low, almost a whisper. His voice was calm but I can feel for sure that he is dejected for what happened.

But what surprised me the most is how he talked about that goddamned potato bastard. It's almost as if he was protecting him.

Then suddenly I realized something.

Something that I can only see…

Is it because I am a part of him as well?

I opened the door and saw Prussia beside him; I slowly closed the door and went beside him as well.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine brother. My body just aches a bit." he answered while smiling; like his usual self.

I wonder if that smile is true or not?

"Veneziano, I think you should take a rest from everything. You're exhausted from all the crap that's happening in your life. So why not take a little vacation to Hungary and Austria's place for a while? If you are worried about work, don't worry, I can handle both our work, so rest assured." I told him what exactly Spain had told me thru the phone.

Then I looked into Prussia next.

"Prussia could you give us a moment."

He just nods and leaves the room without any more comments.

After he left, I looked at my pitiable brother.

I placed my hand on his head and look at him.

"Do this for me; I would be much more at peace if you are there. In that place people can look after you. And what's more in that place… maybe you can forget about him this time. Use your time there to forget all the horrible things that have happened here."

Veneziano pulled my hand that I had no choice but to sit beside him.

Then he looked at me in the eyes, his brown eyes boring into mine. Then he began:

"Brother, I know you can understand me better than anyone. And I tell you Germany has got nothing to do with this. If you can see my pain right now, his pain is much more unbearable than mine. Yes, you blame him for treating me like this. I won't say anything about that. But I must tell you this, all these bruises you see in me the throbbing pain I feel right now, these are nothing compare to the scars he carries all by himself up until now."

Veneziano's words hit me hard. I didn't know what to say, to think that he felt this way. Just how did he know so much?

"I tried to tell Prussia but he wouldn't budge. He keeps on protecting the wrong person. I tried telling him that his brother needs him better than I do… brother could you tell this to him for me?"

I never did get it either, until now.

Why hadn't I realized it?

True, what Veneziano had said.

That that potato son of bitch was much more in need than him.

Cause all these years he doesn't have a person to rely on… until he met my stupid brother.

But Veneziano; he was lucky that since he was young there were people who looked after him and he is also good in expressing himself unlike that shit head.

I let him rest some more, when he is already fast asleep I left him and went down to face Prussia. When I got down I saw him in the living room, slumped on the couch, contemplating something. It was as if he was trying to answer all the goddamned questions in the world. I'd never seen him like this.

Would he be able to understand what I'm about to say to him?

**\+ Prussia's P.O.V. +**

I didn't understand Italy's logic at all, but there is a lingering feeling that he is trying to tell me something.

If that is true, what is he trying to tell me?

What is more important than to look after what you cherish and love? Is there something more important than that?

Italy might not be the brightest of all but still he can feel and see what others can't because unlike others he stays pure.

I was lost in deep thinking that I hadn't realized that Romano was beside me. His face was kept blank and I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"I need to tell you something." he said abruptly.

I looked at him but stayed silent.

He took the silence as a sign to continue.

"I know you heard me a little while ago, I want Veneziano to leave this place for a long while…"

"So you want the awesome me to accompany him? I can do that." I cut him mid-sentence.

But I think I guessed wrong.

"Don't be stupid you albino freak! I'll ask Spain to take him there." he insulted me with a huff but for some reason the insult didn't have much bite as it did.

"So what do you want to tell me? It's obvious this isn't about little Italy's vacation."

He gave a face of disgust "You're forgetting that _I'm _Italy too, and you saying that gives me the creeps."

I rolled my eyes in defiance, "Whatever, just get on with it."

He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, and he let out a deep breath.

"He told me something about your little argument a while ago…"

"So, you must have heard how he defended my brother huh? He's my brother, yeah, but what he's doing is way too much. That even I can't handle. I feel bad for what he had done but. I think Italy doesn't see it the way we see. And it is because he is blinded by the fantasy he created…"

"No! You're wrong. All of you!" Romano shouted. I blinked in surprised. Clearly I hadn't been expecting this.

"Are you an idiot or just plain stupid? Veneziano, he- he is trying to tell you a while ago that your brother needed you more than him. He didn't create a fantasy nor did he turn a blind eye for what your fucking brother did. This might sound like I'm also defending that macho potato shit head to you but no, I'm not. But as his brother I somehow understand his feelings. So what I am about to tell you is to find your fucked-up brother and fix everything with him. This isn't my wish but his; he told me that all the pain he is feeling right now can't be compared as to what the bastard's carrying right now." He continued.

I can't believe Italy has been thinking like this. Why hadn't I noticed? Why has West never come to me to tell me this himself?

Then I remembered. He did come to me, when he realized his mistake, when he hurt Italy. He did come. But what the hell did I do?

Fuck!

Fuck everything!

I stayed silent while Romano talked more about what Italy wants me to do.

My mind slowly floats away that I didn't hear the last word Romano was saying.

The only thing I caught was when he said:

"I can allow you to visit him but make sure that you go alone! Because I don't want to let that bastard hold or even touch my stupid brother. You hear me?"

The only answer I could produce was a nod. And with that I left the Italian brothers' house to start searching for my idiot brother, for wherever he might be.

I went back to the apartment thinking that he might be there. But he wasn't there so I looked around the apartment, trying to gather clues as to where he might be. I went inside a room that that could be his office of some sort since there is a laptop and papers. While I was looking through his drawers a small brown envelop caught my attention, so I opened it and there I saw files about this apartment. Then questions suddenly bugged me.

Since when did he rent this apartment?

I know he wants to rent the place because he told me it is near his work, but I felt there is another reason why he rented the place.

So what is the real reason behind it?

Is it because he can't do this things with me staying in his house?

I took out the files and looked at their dates.

There I found that he just recently rented the place, it was just 3 months old.

I put everything back again in the drawer, the next thing that caught my attention was his laptop.

At first I felt like I was invading his privacy. But who cares. I need to have answers to this jumbled up mess.

I thought there would be some pass code in his laptop but luck must be at my side for this doesn't have one. I scanned every nook and cranny, every file he had on his laptop.

It was more on work related materials.

Then I suddenly fired up his e-mail. There I saw messages between him and Italy.

I looked up to the very first mail West had sent. Everything was normal.

Until, the message sent 3 months ago.

Everything from that point on was different. I can't believe West would do this.

The more I read the messages the more I realized about their relationship. While on the verge of reading I remembered something. In this very apartment I declared to him my feelings for Italy, but he denied it. Why did he do that if they're already in this kind of relationship?

I felt quite uneasy reading other people's mails. So I exited the window and shut the laptop down. Then I tried going to his bedroom. It is unsurprisingly neat; too neat for a guy's bedroom.

I went over his closet which is full of clothes and suites. Then something caught my attention yet again; this time it is an old wooden box; must be a couple of hundreds of years.

I know we live long enough, but I didn't know he would keep something like this. I opened the box and found letters…lots of it.

"Hm, I didn't know West keeps letters?" I snickered.

I inspect the old letters; some dated way back.

Some letters were about work

While others were something trivial.

But one stack of letters caught my attention. I checked the hand-writing. It wasn't his. Then I have realized it belonged to a woman.

"What's a woman's letter doing in this box?" I asked myself in disbelief.

As I read the contents, I realized that this letter dated way back before West even met Italy during the 2nd world war. And to be serious I was half laughing because I can't believe that my brother had this kind of relationship with a woman… It has a weird sickly feeling while I was reading it.

Everything seems to be normal. Like a normal fling a man would have.

So basically the letters tells a normal love story between a man and a woman. Everything was light and fun. They were enjoying themselves in a tiny world they have created.

So what gives?

How did West, turned like this; If he had nice background in romance?

I am out of ideas; If not in the past then where?

As I finally made up my mind to look somewhere else; I picked everything up and returned it to the box. But as I was about to I saw a small black envelop. It was sealed; with a gold seal.

I never recognized the seal to what family it belongs or if it should be a top secret letter.

There was a sudden tension in the room. For god knows why.

I grab the letter and place everything inside the box.

When I was about to open the letter, something fell out.

My eyes widened and my throat suddenly constricted.

This was no ordinary letter.

It was a suicide note, addressed to West. There were things that made me feel like this lady had some serious shit going on but there were some lines that actually caught my attention. And these were she wrote:

"Heaven permit two encounters, but I permit only one. I shall have both your past and future. By binding you into this crime that only you can do."

"You are the one who did this to me. You are responsible for my death. Therefore as punishment only I shall be able to have your heart."

This awfully sounds creepy as hell.

But what the hell did West did to this woman?

I don't think he could kill a woman even if it is driving him crazy?

And what's the issue between them?

Another set of questions filled my head. I don't know if this woman had some connection to what is currently going to my brother's head right now. But most probably I have a clue to what made him think this way. The next thing I need to do is to find him and to sort this thing out.

For the first time, I felt like I am an older brother again.

But I have to be ready for what West will reveal to me, when we meet.

Will he open up something about this?

As I looked at the black letter in my hand, another question popped up.

Did Italy already know about this?

**~ END~**

**Author's note:**

I don't know if this is good enough. I tried my best... but god! I don't have any idea on how to introduce someone who is a part of the past, especially if it contributes a lot to the mysteries behind this story. I don't even know how the hell did I get here? How the hell am I introducing some woman who might be the suspect on why Germany acts this way.

Anyway I won't continue this scene any further, so on the next chapter we'll focus on Italy. And if my brain would be so kind to give a generous amount of material for this scene then I might as well continue this after doing Italy's part.

Thank you for reading and sticking up to this story even if it is already full of shits.

And thank you for my proofreaders and editors for correcting my mistakes.

Stay tuned~

**Sinceredreamer**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chain Ring ~**

A Hetalia Fan fiction Written by: _Sinceredreamer_

* * *

**\+ Hungary's P.O.V. +**

**Chapter**** – ****Six**

It was a quiet night we had just finished dinner and while we were drinking tea a sudden phone call interrupted our quiet time.

"Who could it be?" I thought as I ran towards the phone to answer it, to my surprise it was Romano on the other line.

The phone call was brief but it was a heavy one.

There was only one thing that I could remember, and that was Italy will be staying with us for now to recover.

Recover from what? What happened? These were the questions that lingered in my head as I walked towards Mr. Austria to mention the news.

"Mr. Austria, we just received a phone call from Romano, Italy's older brother." I announced while I head to my seat in front of him.

He stopped reading his book then looked at me calmly and asked.

"So what did Mr. Romano said?"

I exhaled then started recalling what Romano had told me a while ago. Then I began.

"Romano just informed us that Italy will be staying with us for the mean time because it will be much safer here and also he told me that Italy needs ample time to recover. And that they will be arriving tomorrow lunch time Mr. Spain will be escorting him."

After stating what Romano had told me I looked up to Mr. Austria his face displaying a different kind of emotion. Is it worry? He looks calm as usual. Then he sighs and stood up.

"We have no choice, we must make haste to prepare for tomorrow." said Mr. Austria.

He suddenly walked toward the fire place; there above placed a small porcelain white box, he opened it and took out a small gold key then he walked towards me and gave out the key.

"This is the key to Italy's room. Clean it first thing in the morning. I will be in charge of the kitchen tomorrow so you don't have to worry about kitchen preparations." said Mr. Austria. After that he left.

I drank the remaining tea from my cup and took the set to the kitchen to be cleaned, once I've finished I went up and retired for the night for tomorrow there will be a lot of things to be done before Italy arrives.

Morning came; I got up and got dressed for today will be a very tiring day.

As I fixed my bed I glanced up to the clock on my bedside table; 5:45am. It is still too early for Mr. Austria to wake up so I decided to cook breakfast first before doing my assigned task of cleaning Italy's room.

As I went down, I heard some silent sizzling and clanging in the kitchen. I rushed down to find out Mr. Austria cooking.

"Oh Good morning, Ms. Hungary I took the liberty of preparing breakfast so could you please set the table up so that we can eat." Mr. Austria greeted while brewing some coffee.

I took out the plates and silvers and place them on the dining table as he brought out freshly baked _*semmel_ and some _*Schinkenspeck_ and some boiled eggs while I brought out some apricot jam and butter then lastly he brought out the coffee, soon the rich aroma filled the dining room.

We ate in silence, and then Mr. Austria spoke.

"I would be going to the market after breakfast, since I need to buy today's ingredients for lunch and dinner."

I looked at him and nodded.

Then we were back with the warm silence, until I heard him spoke.

"I know you are worried for Italy, but don't worry we will find answers soon…"

Then he sipped his coffee and looked at the old grandfather clock.

"My! that time already. I must go now or else I won't be able to get some good ingredients." Mr. Austria said as he got up.

"I'll clean up here; have a safe trip Mr. Austria. Oh, and please don't get lost." I said as I got up and started cleaning up the table.

"I don't get lost! Ms. Hungary anyway I'll go now."

Mr. Austria put on his coat and left.

I sighed and smiled as I took cleaned the dining table.

After cleaning, I head up to Italy's room. As I recall his room is adjacent to mine. It was a very long time since he lived here with us. As I unlocked the door and opened it the smell of the room suddenly engulfed me. I suddenly remember the young Italy who was still wearing the dress I made for him.

"He is so adorable back then." I chuckled.

I entered the dark room and opened the curtains and windows to let some fresh air and sunlight in. The wind was chilly, winter is fast approaching. As I looked back to the room, nothing much changed the room is filled with Italy's childhood. The room still looked the same as if a hundred years hadn't passed. The furniture were still good, it was made from strong wood after all.

I sighed and start dusting the furniture and cleaned the floor. I've also changed the curtains and washed the windows. I brought in some mattresses and pillows and some beddings.

The room looks almost the same as it was before. White and pristine, Good thing the walls aren't ruined or anything.

As I was about to leave, a vase caught my attention. It was placed in a small table near the veranda.

The vase was filled with dried up flowers.

"I recognized these flowers…" I said to myself as I touched it the flowers pulverized in my slight touch. It was indeed a hundred years had passed.

"These flowers…If I am not mistaken are Lilies Of The Valley" I said to myself as I took out the dried out plant. Suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door I looked back and saw Mr. Austria walking towards me.

"Oh, welcome back…" I greeted.

"I'm home, by the way as I recall there was a vase here. So I brought some flowers." Mr. Austria said as he handed me the same flowers.

I can't help it but to asked. "I wonder where you got these."

"These lilies were growing near the river where _he_ and Italy used to play. _He_ always picks them during this time of the year since it is near winter that these flowers are blooming quite splendidly." answered Mr. Austria.

As I arranged the flowers into the vase he spoke again.

"Do you know what lily of the valley means?" he asked.

I don't get what he means by that so I just shook my head. Then he suddenly went to my side.

"Lily of the valley means Return of happiness and you've made my life complete and Love's good fortune." he explained.

Then he took one stem from my hand. "You know how _he_ loved Italy so much. To the point that he didn't want Italy to witness his disappearance as a nation." he added.

"Mr. Austria, I wonder what will happen to our bodies if our countries were to be dissolved? Holy Roman Empire knew what was coming so he decided to leave this place, so that no one will see his end." I stated without thinking.

I know that these things will happen to us sooner or later. Italy's grandfather; Ancient Rome had encountered this and no one knew what happened to him and same goes for him as well.

My train of thoughts was cut when we heard a car parked in front of the house. We presumed that it would be Mr. Spain and Italy. So we headed down stairs to greet them.

**\+ Italy's P.O.V. + **

With my older brother's wish at hand I accepted his offer to stay with Hungary and Austria for the mean time. The drive with Spain was calming; Spain tried to be more enthusiastic for me. As we arrived at Hungary's and Austria's house Spain cut the engine and I saw Hungary stepped out from the house walking towards us, as we climb out of the car.

Hungary launches herself to me hugging me in the process.

"How are you, Italy?" asked Hungary with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Ve~ I am fine. Hungary" I smiled at her. But she was not that convinced.

Spain greeted Hungary and Austria.

Austria let us in to his humble abode.

After that silent welcome we were guided to the dining area, where food was already served.

We sat and ate in silence.

The silence was not deafening like I pictured it would be, there was no tension in the room but I can feel a certain vibe that I couldn't put my finger in it.

It almost feels like that the pressure was uncertainty. Of course they would feel uncertain after all Hungary and Austria didn't know what is happening.

I suddenly give out a sigh, which caught Austria's attention.

"Italy, you know it is bad manners to sigh in front of the dining table." Austria calmly scolded and Spain laughed.

"You haven't changed Austria." Spain added smiling.

Somehow the mood lightened up a bit. After lunch I stretched then Austria called Hungary's attention.

"Ms. Hungary would you show Italy to his room? You must be tired from the travel so I had Ms. Hungary cleaned your old room."

_My old room…_

I wonder how it looks now. It has been a hundred years since I've occupied that room. A lot of memories are carved into those four corners good ones and bad ones.

I snapped out from my thoughts when Hungary tapped my shoulder gently.

I looked up to her and she smiled warmly, just like the old days when I was first brought here. She was also the one who brought me to my room with that same old warm smile that she always had.

"Should we go? Italy." she asked.

I nodded and we excused ourselves from Spain and Austria.

While walking along the corridors of the 2nd floor, I noticed that nothing much changed since. It has the same smell, the same Aura. The paintings were still there and same goes to Austria's portrait that I had put some mustache when I was young, wanting to paint pictures. But something was missing.

When we arrived at my old room, the room looked the same as it was before. Indeed this house is timeless.

Then suddenly the vase on the small table caught my attention.

_Lily of the Valley… _

I remember now what was lacking….

_His _presence was not here anymore…

_Holy Roman Empire… _

He usually gives me these flowers in this time of the month since it is the time where they usually bloom. The cold air in the open window sends me some chills.

Hungary walked inside and closes the windows.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she walked by my side.

I smiled at her.

"Ve~ my room feels the same as if nothing had changed. It's still the same only cleaner. It feels so nostalgic that it feels like not a hundred years had passed."

Hungary let out a few giggles and smiled. The mood somehow lightened.

"I also thought about that as I cleaned the room."

"Well I guessed it has been a long time since you've stayed with us." She added with a hint of sadness.

I touched the pristine white petals and asked.

"Ms. Hungary…"

"Where did you get these?"

Hungary's eyes shifted from me to the flowers that I was holding.

"Oh that! Mr. Austria was the one who picked them a while ago. I know that these flowers are your favorite and I hope these will remind you of happy memories you had here." Hungary answered smiling warmly at the flowers.

"But sometimes if I remember the good ones I can't help but to remember the bad ones as well."

Those words escaped from my mouth without thinking.

Hungary's face became sullen then she pats my shoulder and began.

"I don't know what happened; I will always stay by your side just like in the old times because I am your older sister. So you can confide to me."

I looked up to her and smile.

"Thank you…"

"I think you better rest…after all you really like having siestas after lunch. So I'll leave you now. Okay?" said Hungary.

I nodded and went to my bed.

She looked at me one last time, her eyes filled with questions and worry. Before she left, she gave me a warm smile then closed the door behind her.

I am once again alone,

I got up and opened the windows that leads to the veranda the cool breeze filled the room. Then I sat on the chair near the table where the vase was placed. I won't deny the fact that up until now I still missed him. The sweet aroma that was coming out from the flowers made me remember those times…

My precious childhood memories of him…

How we played in the river near here…

How he asked me to teach him how to paint…

How he gave me food when I was starving…

How he gave me that sweet chase kiss before parting…

As I remember these, for some reason tears suddenly sprung from my eyes.

I rubbed them but they kept on flowing. What made them flow more was when I remember how he looks like…

I know that he was gone…

But there is also a part of me that keeps on believing that he and that person are the same… a different name but the same…. It might not be in the spirit but perhaps in the body…

I know that it is silly but I can still hold on to it, Right?

**\+ Spain's P.O.V + **

After Italy and Hungary left the room Austria guided me to the living room. And then he served some tortes and some freshly brewed coffee he gave me my serving and then he sat on the couch opposite to mine and then he sipped from his cup. He exhaled and then he suddenly shot a glance at me, then he began.

"I am very much certain that you knew something about this and it is only right if we too knew some details about it. So could you please tell me what is going on right now?"

I reached to my cup and sipped some coffee. The atmosphere suddenly changed to a heavier one, I am certain that that of course they feel concern for poor Italy but if they want to know something. I am not the best person to give them the details.

The room was quiet and the tension was suffocating, until we heard footsteps coming down from the stair case. Hungary made her way inside the living room and sat beside Austria.

Austria broke the silence as he asked Hungary.

"Ms. Hungary how is Italy's condition?"

Hungary sipped from her cup and answered.

"He's fine, he is resting upstairs."

Austria nodded and looked in front again, this time Hungary too was looking at me.

Then Austria began.

"So, where was I? Ah! Tell us what do you know about what is going on right now."

I exhaled and cleared my throat.

"I don't have the exact grasp of what really is going on. But I do know that this has got to do something with Germany."

The calm expression left Austria and Hungary was bewildered.

"What do you mean that this got something to do with Germany?" Hungary asked.

"I don't really know, but it seems to me that everyone was pointing the blame to him…"

"Speak now!" Hungary raised her voice.

"How could you not know? You were with them! Romano must've said something to you!"

"Now, now Ms. Hungary It is not proper to raise your voice. I know how you feel, I too am feeling really confused too but raising your voice won't do anything good. So please calm down." Austria said while holding her hand.

As I recall they were married due to political issues but even though it was annulled they both still share the same house, since they both had come in terms with their feelings and got married not in a political way.

_A perfect pair…_

"Like what I said, I don't know everything. Aside from the fact that Prussia might know more about this… But as what Roma and I have concluded Italy and Germany had a physical relationship. Based on what I have seen that night too. But we're uncertain why Italy accepted it…" I explained.

"Because… Germany resembled that person so much…" Hungary blurted without thinking. That shocked all of us. True, that Germany and that person do looked alike, but didn't that person disappeared a long time ago.

Hungary cleared her throat and spoke.

"Also I believed that Italy had romantic feelings for Germany. I have been watching them after all… so maybe this has got nothing to do with Holy Roman Empire."

We all stared at each other in silence; only the ticking of the clock resonates in the room. Then suddenly Austria got up.

"We can't solve anything by just seating here, we have to contact Prussia if want to know more…" said Austria as he paced towards the window.

"Why not just wait for Italy to speak?" I asked without giving it much thought.

I knew that it was a stupid idea but I have already blurted it out so I can't take it back.

"I don't think Italy is in the proper position to tell us anything…" Hungary answered with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't fret Ms. Hungary. I'll see to it that Prussia will give us answers." Austria reassured Hungary.

She just nodded in response.

Then suddenly I remembered something.

"You cannot contact Prussia." I suddenly spoke breaking the silence that was building up.

"What do you mean by that?" Hungary asked.

"Germany went missing after that night and I think that Prussia is out looking for him." I answered.

I don't really know what to do; Italy is also precious to mine since his like a little brother to me. That's why I know what does Hungary and Austria is feeling right now.

But the thing is, I should really know something about this. Since Prussia is my most trusted friend.

I don't even know where Prussia might be now.

For once after a long time I felt useless. I can't even help those people who are important to me.

All I can do is just to pray for God's blessing and guidance. That this thing will end soon.

I hope for once God will hear my prayer…

**\+ Hungary's P.O.V. + **

I am completely shaken to what I have heard, my poor Italy.

I don't know what I can do to Germany for this! My hands were trembling to the point I want to punch him so hard until his face won't be recognized.

But for Italy I need to calm down.

Mr. Austria Held my hand, reassuring me that everything will be fine. How does he know?

I am scared…

While Mr. Spain was telling us his theory about Italy's and Germany's relationship, I can't help it but to imagine the horror of what he had gone through.

"My God…" was the only think I can think of.

I don't know why this has to happen.

Italy loved him more than his own life.

How could he take advantage of that?

But then again, Italy is witty; he ain't going to accept these things without something in return. So what is it that he is getting? In return of being done like that?

I was lost in my train of thought that the only thing I heard was that Prussia cannot be contacted.

What's that supposed to mean?! Is Prussia hiding his bastard of a brother?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Germany went missing after that night and I think that Prussia is out looking for him." Mr. Spain answered calmly but for some reason I can feel tension and remorse building up within him.

Germany is missing?!

What the actual fuck is that?!

After what he had done, He'd just fly away like Italy is some whore he'd fuck whenever he likes.

Anger is creeping into me yet again, and I swear to god I need to release this or else I might kill him when I see him.

I looked up to Mr. Austria, but his face shows nothing but confusion on how to take these things.

As what he always told me I have to control my anger.

That day ended, Mr. Spain bid us farewell and told us that he'll phone us when he have news. We just nodded and with that Spain left.

That night for some reason I couldn't sleep.

It felt like it was before, during the time when the House of Hapsburg was still reigning.

But the difference was that whenever I close my eyes, instead of Mr. Austria, I can see Italy instead.

Being punished by that bastard…

That night, I pray to god to help Italy overcome these obstacles.

I even wonder if god will shine upon us.

I thought of it as I twist and turn into my bed.

At last finding peace, I drifted slowly to slumber…

"_God, may you shine upon those two people. May you enlighten them."_

Was the prayer that I had prayed until I drifted.

**~ End ~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Schinkenspeck**** – **Lightly Flavored Ham bacon.

**Semmel**** – **Type of bread roll.

**House of Hapsburg/ Habsburg **\- Also known as the house of Austria. It was one of the most important royal houses of Europe. The throne of the Holy Roman Empire was continuously occupied by the Habsburgs between 1438 and 1740. The house also produced emperors and kings of the Kingdom of Bohemia, Kingdom of England, Kingdom of France, Kingdom of Germany, Kingdom of Hungary, Empire of Russia, Kingdom of Croatia, Second Mexican Empire, Kingdom of Ireland, Kingdom of Portugal, and Habsburg Spain, as well as rulers of several Dutch and Italian principalities.

**Ref. **** wiki/House_of_Habsburg**

It is been a while since I have updated this fiction… almost like forever… sorry for the long wait. I had some problems like no internet connection and writer's block so it took me forever to finish this. Anyway I had redone the main plot so I hope that I can finish this fiction by December.

Anyway I'll give out some spoilers… on the next chapter we'll be going to travel into Germany's past *yey!* we'll going to find out who the heck is the mysterious girl.

I hope this chapter is not that boring…I tried my best to come up with this… I literally banged my head on the four corners of my room to come up with it.

Any way I hope you all enjoy! Please do leave some reviews, tell me what you think about this? It will greatly help me!

Last thing! I am very sorry for the OOC's seen in this chapter!

**~ Sinceredreamer.**


End file.
